A Raven Story of Raven
by hydrogenmonoxide2
Summary: Hi hydrogen monoxide here y'alls, hope u enjoyed my otha fic, Van eats oatmeal i update frequent. This fic abouts Raven. NEW CHAPTER UP RAVEN MEATS A VAN !11
1. a raven story of raven the first chapter

hydrogenmonoxide here, i update fast. die!!! please. review. now die......  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
Raven woke up. He didn't know who he was. He forgot my name. What was that name again? He wondered to her. Who was her she know nots. Raven scoffed. "Whatever", she added. Who was she was not her him did not know her was she him? No. While all this happened. She woke up. She didn't know either. If you haven't realized. She was stupid. Oh that girl is me!, Raven realize. It was mirror mirror on the wall. Whatever, she internally ate chicken. She couldn't help but play in the ditch where she had an alarm clock buried underneath the globe. Nope, it wasn't there. She played wit it anyway, listening as if it had a web on the brush.  
So Raven took all her/his make up in and out. It had pink. It had purple. It had blue. It had green.. It had red. It had pink. It had brown. It had beege. It had Raven's name on her head. So she opened it.  
She took out her oatmeal. Where she got it, Fiona. SO she threw it into that ditch over there go look at it she thought to herself while eating the banana bread from yesterday the firefly had delivered to his soul as a gift of mercy. What the hi, she thought. "Look a purple", she said to her pet hamster. The hamster died on choking on Raven's oatmeal. He took the purple stuffs and then he took it. He said, "I like this pink", he said. He didn't like the purple so took green.  
He paints. He paints a check. A upsidedown check. It was on his cheek. She sighed at the beautifulness of her beauty and took the other green purple. So the pink was orange and she never liked it for that browness. Making her take purple.  
"I like this rainbow", she sprayed paint on the walls. Look graffiti on my fingernail hahahahaha she picked up the pickle and pricked out its pickleness. So he made dot. An upsidedown dot. Under a check. The upside down check.  
Priceless, yes I am. I worst nothing. I can bury myself. Someone will pay a nickel. But it will be too much for me. So she brushed her hair. Brushed and brushed till she used shampoo. She went in the shower and ate her egg while eating too much mushroom.  
"I will dominate blah", oh my gosh she thoughted while wwiggling. SHSESHEHSH. "Whaaaaaaaat", she yelled. It was her granmother with poisonous oatmeal. Raven brushed her nails more. I need more, she thought. So she took his grandmothers poisonous eggs and poured them on his head. His grandmother yelled at her for generality and generousitylicious. "Ok I love you egg, goodbye mother", he said while picking at his fingernails.  
"I love", she yelled. The oatmeal poisoned her hair. Her hair burned. It burned. Her hair it burned. It her hair. It burned. Her hair it burned it her it hair her burned. She shed her tears and died. "Stupid bear", ............................ 


	2. a raven story of raven the second chapte...

Hope u liked my last chapter. Now here is one more. Die!!!!!!!!!  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
Raven huffed. He huffed and puffed, but could not see the moon. "why can't I reach it?!" he assumed. Raven was about to go back home until she spied something. It was spy she questioned out loud. The sound ate spoon before it reached her ears. Then she suddenly knew. Suddenly. She knew then. She. She thought Under the Rainbow Wooden Bridge was his long lost brother he shouted. As the little short squirrel sniffed a single tree walked by....  
  
It was spring, yet it was summer. He knew not of spring. More summer she ate. Spring. Soon it was to be known. A rabbit looked up at the weed. Weed was stone still. Raven thought it was sickly fine. "I need earplugs need I plugears I" she yelled at the weed for looking too green. Raven knew not of noses. So he followed hers to a meadow. It was a forest. Then the young foal felt lonely. Angry was his name, now stop. Raven grabbed his towel and threw it in the lake. Now I am Free she cried. For, soon, today, now, companies will take over Raven. Raven will wave with concentration when she finds his car. He asked "I am making what is to be pop the" she asked. No answer came, and again Raven was once again depressed again.  
  
Raven thought he heard his sister say "will mother ever be a soldier?" But it was only the wind. Raven was that happy that he had finally heard from her father. "Father," he said , "I will see you in September" She felt around in the darkness and thought she was blind. She couldn't hear anything. He touched a microwave. I am blind she thought. But that would be strange. She yelled. Then she thought he was blind. "Dumb watch! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT I AM HERE." She laughed with a glue stick in her pocket. I must be blind.  
  
Raven climbed to the top of the beach. She watched the waves with worry. She was worried about how he would watch the waves again when she was blind. Something is missing she shouted. Then she realized that she could see a bird flying. She rubbed her eyes with the tissue handed down from his great great grandmother. She must be imagining the bird that could float in the air. "Only birds can fly." She pointed out sensibly as a porcupine took flight. She watched the sun set but saw nothing. She jumped up and sat down and fell into a sandbox. He whispered "Am I blind?" he sighed. It is hopeless. I will never find my towel again...  
  
Then Raven had an asthma attack and died because of the shock of heartburn when tripping over a duck's shadow. She never heard a duck again. 


	3. a raven meats a someone chapter

A Raven Story of Raven.  
  
By Hydro.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ziods.  
  
Welcome to my siiite.  
  
Read.  
  
And.  
  
Review.  
  
Die.  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
It was sunset. Raven was sleeping. "Wake up" Raven said in his sleep. But he didn't wake up. Instead he made a bacon in the shower. Raven coughed. Am sick "she said" I will not go to school today. Raven kneeled over with tears in his eyes. He had missed the bus again for no reason. Someone came over and comforted her and patted her shoulder. But when she looked at an anthill, she imagined paper with fury. "smock." she yelled to Bob. Raven waited for a reply from George.  
  
Raven couldn't find Stan, so he decided to yawn. "Achoo." Said she. The Halfling looked at proudly house he made. "No, I made house." Said Raven. Raven was angry. Was Raven angry? Yes. Angry Raven. "I am Angry" Raven thought. He started to run. He runs faster and then fastlyer. Fastest and then fastestyer. He rans fast until she could still run a mile. He made jumping jacks with exhaustion. "Will Thomas ever lose his shoe?" Raven heard his sister say. But it was only the wind....  
  
Raven could almost reach her head, but she could. The air feels warm. Raven quickly puts on a jacket so she will not miss the bus again. I will go to school. "she announced." Like he was the mayor of the city. Raven saw a peace. Raven said I was hungry. "coral" she tells a passerby. He screamed and ran into a bush. The swamp was covered with dust. Raven stopped to look at. She learned that Washington had hair in his nose. I have hair nose. She predicted. A tumble weed swam in the vines so Raven followed with joy.  
  
"Hello, what is your name?" A pretty girl asked Raven. Raven said, "" The girl looked confused. Raven said hello. He tried to run away but he fell into a mailbox. The girl came to help him up. "I fell into a mailbox" asked Raven. "Are you okay?" the girl asked? "Raven shook his hand" he said. "Raven. Is that your name?" Raven did answer. Instead he didn't say anything.  
  
"Then I'll just have to call you Raven then." The girl said, "My name is Yumi" "Oak." Raven repeated. The girl laughed. Raven did not know why she laughed but he knew. "Why do you laugh?" giggled Raven as if he were spoon-feeding a barn owl. "I laugh because I think you're cute." Yumi answered.  
  
Raven still did not know why she laughed. Will he ever know?  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
That was a cliff. Please review me hanger. (Yes, I know no one died in this chapter. Do not worry chapter, someone will next) 


	4. a raven meats yumi chapter

See? I update frequent. I think mah english is maybe a lil better now. Read mah fics duuuuuudes!  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
Raven still did not know why she laughed. He just stood there. "Where is there?" pondered Raven as he stands there. "C'mon Raven, Let's go the lake!" Yumi said grabbing Raven's hand. She is pulled him but Raven just stood there. "I am stooding here." He told her. "But I want you to come with me!" Yumi told him. "Come. With you?" Raven is repeated. "Yes, trust me. It'll be fun!" she said. Ok "Raven is said."  
  
They is walked to lake. Then Raven stood at the lake. He stood there. "Lake" he replied. Yumi laughed again. Raven is stood and laughed too. Then Yumi did something. Raven thought it was something but it wasn't. Raven stood. Yumi have jumped in the lake. "What you doing?" Raven asked. "I'm just going for a swim. You want to come? Please?" she said. "What are your doing?" Raven is asked as he stood at the lake. Raven walked into the water of lake. He said "Water." Raven just stood at the lake but he was already in the lake. Raven. "Raven is wants to go to house." Raven answered.  
  
Yumi got out and dry off. "What is this" Raven said. "What is what?" Yumi asked. She was puzzled. "Look" Raven is say at Yumi. He is stood by house. He is look at house. He will go in house. He go in house. "In house go Yumi." Raven shouted. Yumi come in. "You remember my name!" Yumi said happy. Raven is happy too. He sit on chair. "Sit chair on me with." Said Raven. "Ok." Yumi sit on chair. "So is this your house?" Yumi ask Raven. "When?" Raven retorted. "Is my house?" he sit on the chair. Then a old lady in pink dresses come in and say, "Get out of my house!" at Raven and Yumi. Raven said "I pick B" Lady hit Raven. Raven don't like. Raven say ouch. Yumi is ask, "Are you ok?" Raven said nodded. They walk out house of. Raven said "I no like house" said Raven.  
  
Then Yumi and Raven walked. Walked. Ran. Walk. Skipped to store. Raven walk with Yumi. Yumi is front of Raven. Raven say Yumi is? Yumi is say, "Raven, we're going to the store to buy something to eat! Are you hungry?" Raven stood at the store. He looked at meat. He looked at fish. Look at salt and money and cereal. He look at carrots. "He say carrot" he said. Yumi smiled. Raven smile. "Ok if you want, I will buy you a carrot." She is said. Raven said no I want carrot he asked. So Yumi bought to carrots. Gave one to Raven and one to her. "Raven eat" Raven eats carrot. Raven eat more of carrot. Raven eat more of carrot. Raven eat all of carrot. Raven finish carrot. Yumi is eat all too. "Fish." Raven asked. Yumi laughed. Raven did not know why she laughed. Then he tripped over a carrot leaf and died.  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
Was it good? Raven will be back, he can die from carrots. He is allergic. Please review me hanger. 


	5. a raven meats van chapter

HYDRO UPDATE FREQUENT. wassa hommiesssssssssssssssss new chap to raven story of raven. Hidie ho homiesssss!! I know me not updatin frequent soon but now meh am. Now for another chapter in raven.  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
Van was sit in chair. Fire is in fire place. And wood. Fire was burn. Wood. Van is cough a big big cough. Raven is walk in house with Yumi. Raven say "Hello" Van is say "cough" "You are sick go to bed" said is Raven. "Okay." questioned Van. The doctor come in. Doctor say Take this And Medicine. Van's temperatures is 102 degrees. Said Doc. "Go to bed" say Raven. Van is go to bed without saying anything. "Okay." Whispered Van. Van is go up. Yumi ask, "Is he really sick?" There was no answer.  
  
Seven Six minutes Raven is said yes. Yes. He said yes. Yes he said. "Oh." Says Yumi. Van is go to bed. Raven is sit in chair Yumi bring to room bed. Raven is sit. Yumi is wait in kitchen. "I is read to you book is." Raven tell is Van. "You if want." Van stare at picture of a beach on wall. "Raven take" out chinese food and pirate book. "This is book about salmon." of Raven shout. Raven is read book and eat food. Eat. Eat. Eat is. "This is book about salmon." Raven red. Yumi is walk in. She is not wait in kitchen she is look in basement. Raven is see Van is not look at book. Van is said is look at picture of beach on wall. Van said "Go away." Van said. Raven eat with spoon. Raven is go hunting. It is not snowing. Tree is in here. Tree is in there. Tree is in everywhere. "Tree Tree anywhere." Raven cries oops. Raven is fall on. He is drop gun. Gun drop. Dropping. Dropped. And slide away. Raven looks and takes but falls in hold of cards. "Argh" understood Raven. Raven go get gun. Raven forgot about gun and walk away. Then Raven go hunt. Is colded Raven. Raven shot two quails and missed five. Raven is walk to house. The dog slipped on the ice.  
  
Raven is walk to. House. Knock knock whos there. "Don't come in!" say is Van. Raven go in room. Window. "It's like miles and kilometers." Screamed Raven.  
  
He smell. "Sniff." He thinks. Raven was in downstairs. Almost it was even a carnival soon. copy! Raven need is for mop. Raven moved the chairs. No mop. Yes mop! No mop. "Why am I" here, he wandered. Dust be everywhere step. Raven wish ed he has. He brush teeth teeth brush he. Raven sit on wind and cry, cry cry tills his cry stop. "Tommy runs no away" he weeped. It was no use.  
  
Raven walk up street to find something. He held fours. He think maybe he won't find something. "find I tomorrow will see" he almost thought, but decided to brush him off with a scissor. Then he wished for death when he said of sand on sky. "DON'T STEP ON GRASS" the newpaper supposed. That was mighty correct Raven. He decided to fly. Although try as a plane, he fought a stone. It cost a thousand. Raven stood with wonder, bread on his head.  
  
Yumi is walk walked. "Woh are you" repeated Raven. "Yumi, remember me?" she asked. "Yes." he didn't answer. "good" was never heard but said instead of smirk. Raven climbed a rocket which dug like the blowy weather. "Wat are you doing?" curious Yumi. Raven was shooting steams. Of course she didn't know how to drive. He turned with a stick, and "Off" was dreams, chooged with replacinct wipes. "Are you okay?" resumed Yumi but never crowned with jewls. Raven pretended he rode a bear and roamed the sea. It was normal to jog during days but maybe just this time.  
  
"Bags are never called" laugh is Raven at his own match. Yumi put book and followed nothing. "Glass" Raven picked a grape. "Where are we?" "NO" muttered the one with shapes. It was not like she was pinned to the ground. "More keys more" Raven chimed. wasn't Raven in the nest? He popped his pop with poppers pops. "Who needs friends anyway" chuckled Raven with a nail clipper on his desk. Someday he would eat but now Yumi finished a piece maker. Crimes are on no account classified in slippers for sweepstakes.  
  
Yumi hold Ravens hand. "gasp" replied Raven. The phone rings. "Hello." Bellowed Raven. "No silly, that's my cell phone." Yumi open phone. Raven was now left in the sprinkles with no ice cream. It was too terrible to see on the contrary He watched with interest, bird snatched whale and dipped. "AHH" scream Yumi. "What happen" toppled Raven. He stare but see. "Raven." Said man. "Man." Said Raven. Someone was behind the milk. It was someone. It was Van. "Go away" huffed Raven, puff chest pridely. "Hi" teased Van on his tippytoes. Then the foot started.  
  
(())(())(())(())  
  
That was a cliff. Please review me hanger. 


End file.
